It is about today…
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Em uma fria noite no meio da floresta Harry recebe uma "visita" a qual ele ansiava há tempos.


Título: It is about today…  
Autor**: Naty L. Potter  
**Categoria: Challenge Junho/2010, MS, HPDH, Romance.  
Advertencias: Contém spoilers do livro 07.  
Classificação: PG  
Capítulos: One-Shot  
Completa: Sim  
Resumo: Em uma fria noite no meio da floresta Harry recebe uma "visita" a qual ele ansiava há tempos.  
Temas: "Só existem dois dias no ano em que você não pode fazer nada pela sua vida: Ontem e Amanhã" (Dalai Lama)  
"Só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações" (Machado de Assis)  
"Há vários motivos para não se amar uma pessoa e um só para amá-la" (Carlos Drummond de Andrade)  
Itens: 9. Escrever no diário  
10. Espiar  
11. Explosão  
13. Frase "Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso"  
17. Lareira  
24. Sangue  
26. Sussurros ao pé do ouvido  
28. Vitória  
N/A: gente, só esclarecendo para aqueles que não conhecem o mundo HP: Gina e Ginny são a mesma pessoa, um nome em português, outro em inglês. Gi é o apelido q o Harry da pra Gina, em português, e Gin em inglês.  
Qualquer dúvida q surgir vou acrescentnaod aqui pra esclarecer pra todo mundo.

O crepitar do fogo queimando sobre as toras lisas e pouco recomendadas para tal finalidade era um auxílio e tanto para que ele divagasse em seus pensamentos.

Perdido em memórias e desejos parte dele queria voltar sua atenção para o agora e permanecer de guarda, espiando cada sussurrar, cada galho que quebrasse, cada corrente mais forte de vento, mas sua mente, e boa parte seu coração, insistia em lhe levar para o passado, para alguns dos poucos dias felizes e completos que tivera em sua vida, e isso instantaneamente o levava para o futuro, para os dias que ele ansiara poder viver durante toda a sua existência, mas que somente por um curto espaço de tempo lhe pareceu palpável e possível, ao invés de um simples desejo tolo que sua alma pedia todos os dias como um simples capricho irrealizável.

Olhou para o fogo baixo, porém acalorado e luminoso que a lareira improvisada que ele e seus dois melhores amigos usavam já há algumas horas, e de repente algo lhe chamou a atenção. Faíscas grossas e tão vivas que queimavam apenas ao olhar começaram a sair pelas chamas a sua frente, voando há metros de distancia, entretanto se dissipando antes de chegar ao chão.

Harry pegou sua varinha, nervoso, o sangue corria quente em suas veias, e sua respiração se tornara mais pesada. Apesar do receio de que pudesse ser provavelmente um comensal da morte, uma adrenalina fora do comum tomou conta de seu corpo, finalmente uma batalha para retirá-lo da monotonia, pensou.

A sua frente uma labareda cada vez maior se formava, dançando como que enfeitiçada. Harry estava um pouco assustado, jamais presenciara tal situação em sua vida e tinha quase certeza que um explosão ocorreria a qualquer momento.

Para sua surpresa e choque acompanhados de uma forte sensação de vivacidade que não sentia há um bom tempo, um rosto meio disforme começou a se propagar entre as chamas. Apesar de pouco nítido e, para várias pessoas, principalmente aquelas que como ele possuíam problemas de visão, irreconhecível, ele seria capaz de discernir cada linha e detalhe daquela face a qualquer distancia, em qualquer lugar do mundo, na qualidade que estivesse a imagem.

— Gin? — Murmurou em voz baixa, com uma tensão tremenda percorrendo seu corpo, imaginando que qualquer barulho poderia fazer aquela bela visão ir embora.

— Harry... Como é bom ver você... vivo. — Sua voz também soava baixa, no entanto esta parecia querer ser discreta. Deveria estar escondida usando alguma lareira proibida de Hogwarts.

— Como você me encontrou? — Os olhos de Harry ostentavam amor, paixão e confusão ao mesmo tempo.

— Sinceramente nem eu mesma sei, mas queria tanto te ver que... nem sei, apenas tornei o impossível, possível.

Admiração transbordava em Harry. Como alguém podia ser tão... estupenda como Ginny?

— Você não sabe o quanto eu senti falta disso... — Ele balbuciou, ainda meio bobo e desacreditado.

— De mim? — Perguntou ela sapeca, mesmo estando apenas sussurrando.

— Claro, mas disso eu acho que você sabia. — Ele sussurrava também, mesmo não tendo razões para tal. Talvez no fundo ele quisesse que fosse uma conversa em particular com Ginny, algo pessoal, como as conversas e diálogos que ele trocavam nos jardins de Hogwarts, em que mesmo sem ninguém por perto sussurravam no ouvido um do outro, colocando um sentimento a mais em qualquer bobagem que falassem. — Agora me referi ao seu jeito... forte e decidida, ao mesmo tempo marota e romântica... às vezes me pergunto como tive forças de ir embora e lhe deixar pra trás. — concluiu Harry com peso em sua voz.

— Me perguntei isso por diversas vezes, mas no fundo eu entendo e sei que você fez a coisa certa.

— Eu queria compreender o que estou fazendo... Queria sentir remorso por te deixar, queria ser egoísta e conseguir tomar decisões por mim e não pelo mundo...

— Mas esse não é você. Se você fosse assim acho que não te amaria da mesma forma...

Assim que tais palavras foram pronunciadas pela fina e delicada boca de Ginny o mundo pareceu parar. O fogo não fazia mais barulho, o vento não fazia mais barulho, e nem mesmo suas respirações agitadas faziam barulho; tudo o que era ouvido naquela escuridão era o forte bater do coração de Harry, e se prestasse atenção até mesmo o de Ginny.

Ela fez menção em abrir a boca, talvez para voltar atrás, desculpar-se ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas Harry prosseguiu antes que ela tentasse.

— E se eu fosse assim talvez eu mesmo não te amasse tanto. — Seus olhos encaravam fixamente os orbes cor de mel a sua frente.

Ela disse que o amava.

Ele disse que a amava.

De uma forma indireta e ao mesmo tempo direta até demais, eles disseram. Expuseram seus sentimentos mais fortes ali em uma conversa que eles não sabiam como tinha sido possível, e em uma situação nada romântica, mas foi a oportunidade que eles conseguiram e eles a agarraram com todas as forças, pois ambos sabiam como oportunidades eram raras e poderiam desaparecer em um piscar de olhos ou mesmo um estalar de dedos.

— Meu tempo está acabando Harry. — Ginny disse com uma expressão de tristeza profunda. — Neville me ajudou a invadir a sala, mas não demorará muito para que alguém nos ache.

Harry se aproximou da lareira como se isso fosse fazê-lo se aproximar de Ginny.

— Obrigada por vir. Posso perder todas as batalhas e até mesmo guerra daqui pra frente, mas te ver, pra mim, foi um premio, por isso digo que tive uma bela vitória.

— Queria poder tocar seu rosto, Harry. — Ela disse levantando a mão direita em sua direção, mesmo estando há milhas de distancia e muito próxima a um fogo ardente. — Sinto falta de te abraçar, te beijar... Todos os dias escrevo em um diário cartas que gostaria de te mandar, mas não posso pois não sei para onde enviá-las.

— Eu sinto cada sentimento delas dentro de mim, Ginny.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o lado, provavelmente para a porta.

— Tenho que ir... Vença essa guerra, Harry.

— Eu vou. Por você.

Ela sorriu, e antes que pudesse murmurar mais alguma vírgula o fogo se dissipou, excluindo sua imagem dali, deixando em Harry apenas o reflexo no lugar onde os cabelos vermelhos de Ginny apareceram.

Voltou para a pedra onde antes fazia sua guarda e logo depois Rony saiu da barraca para a troca de turno. Harry dormiria bem aquela noite, realizado, feliz por poder ter dito para Ginny o que ele sentia antes que algo lhe acontecesse.

O que lhe restava naquele momento era voltar a pensar no futuro deles, pois o hoje ele vivera intensamente.


End file.
